


My Beloved

by CeaselessCow2011



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not like this. Not like this.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 22





	My Beloved

“Martin…?”

“Jon! Jon, it’s me, it’s Martin. Can you hear me?”

“Martin…” Jon’s voice- The Archivist’s voice- was soft. Fond. Broken.

“Oh, Jon, look at what they did to you…” Martin was visibly crying, something he hadn’t done in… Oh… It must’ve been… Oh, no matter. He could barely remember a time before now, especially with Jon in such a state. 

“I love you…” Jon whispered out, his hand weakly wrapped around Martin’s.

“I love you too, Jon, for christ’s sake, please stay with me. You’re all I have. Jon, please stay… If not for you, then for me.”

Jon tried his best to manage a chuckle. “I’m afraid it won’t work like that, my love… You’ll have to do your best without.”

“No… No, Jon, there has to be some way to fix this, to, to bring you back to health-”

“But there isn’t. If there were, it’d have been done by now. You’ll have to learn to survive without me.”

“I don’t just want to survive…”

Jon looked to him. The colour was draining from his eyes. “I love you…” With a final deep breath, he managed out “You always were my reason…”

“I love you, I love you so much, Jon, Jon please…” Martin started crying harder when he noticed his Jon, his Reason, his Anchor, had stopped breathing. “No, Jon, please, no, not right now, no…” He choked out, searching for a pulse that was nowhere to be felt. Jon- The Archivist- was gone. Cold. Dead.

A deep, throbbing sob washed over Martin. Every single pent up emotion he had bottled up since long before his own mother’s death suddenly burst out like an animal coming out of its cage. He had always been good at suppressing the things he felt, but not now- definitely not now. “Jon…” The word still left his mouth as sweet and loving as the first time he said it. He placed a hand cupped on his lovers cheek and kissed his now gone lover’s lips. It was over now. 

Martin took Jon’s hand and held it close and whispered. “I love you, always.”


End file.
